


Deep Purple Sky

by AcidicRobot



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Sort Of, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicRobot/pseuds/AcidicRobot
Summary: “Uh,” he says, somehow even more aware of the way their arms are touching, fingertips brushing each other. He forces himself to tear his gaze away from her pink face and back to the purple mountains around them. “Sorry. That was weird. I didn’t mean- I mean, I meant it. You aren’t not beautiful, but –“He stops himself when he feels a hand brush against his jaw. Patch’s fingers are surprisingly soft for a Pandoran, but he can feel callouses on her fingertips as they tremble on his face.---Rhys and Patch stargaze on top of the caravan. A lot of fluff and their first kiss.





	Deep Purple Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moobloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moobloom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This is Bigger Than You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381305) by [moobloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moobloom/pseuds/moobloom). 



> Anyways i wrote this for my friend, using her character Patch!! she's currently writing a fic called "this is bigger than you" which has more on Patch which yall should read bc shes the best. Takes place in the regular tales from the borderlands canon, except they met Patch along the way and shes part of the gang now. 
> 
> I wrote this just cause she was like "hey i dont know how to write kissing" and i was like "haha ill give it a go" and shes like "haha with who" and i said "lol imagine if i wrote abt rhys and patch kissing and beat you to it" and to put a long story short, here we are
> 
> ill probably write some more of these two later ...... because i love them. This isnt actually canon in her story, i just wanted to write her something sweet and fluffy and kissy. Anyways, enjoy!!!

Up on top of the caravan, Rhys can appreciate the beauty of Pandora. The dark night sky full of stars, the mountains in the distance. The view from the Hyperion station was always breathtaking, but there’s something different about actually being here on Pandora.

He can see the others a short distance away, making a fire together on a rocky outcrop overlooking vast brown-purple landscape. Their voices carry but he can’t really make out what they’re saying. Vaughn says something that makes Sasha laugh and Fiona groan. He feels his chest grow warm. If you had asked him a few weeks ago if he thought he would be here, on Pandora, sitting on a big pile of scrap, watching his new scavver friends and actually thinking to himself _hey, maybe this isn’t so bad,_ he would’ve called you crazy. But it really isn’t that bad.

The rare moment of quiet is broken by the crunching of gravel, and he tries peering down over the curve of the van to see who it is. For a moment, fear makes his stomach lurch, because he’s had a pretty good day despite the usual violence and danger of pandora and he does _not_ want to deal with a surprise bandit attack. But then he sees a small arm reach upwards towards him, and he visibly relaxes when he realises it’s just Patch.

“You need some help?” he offers lamely, because he’s sure that if he tried to help her up, he would just end up slipping and they would both topple to the ground.

“No,” she insists, huffing a bit. He can imagine her poking her tongue between her teeth as she concentrates on clambering upwards. “I’ve got it.”

Sure enough, a second later he’s greeted by a crooked grin and messy blonde hair.

“Scoot over, Hyperion,” she demands, inching over towards him.

“In case you haven’t noticed, the roof of a caravan isn’t the most spacious place ever.”

“Yeah well… Shut up.”

He smiles despite the weak remark, and moves over as much as he can to give her room. It’s still cramped, and they end up with their sides pressed against one another. He feels heat in his cheeks and reasons that it’s just because of the warm breeze, and not the warm girl huddled beside him.

She lets out an exaggerated breath as they finally settle, and then it’s quiet again. There’s the crackle of the campfire ahead of them, and the distant voices of Fiona, Sasha, and Vaughn. But it’s quiet and serene for the most part. No cries of Pandoran monsters, no screaming psychos or roaring trucks. Even Jack has decided to shut up for once. Rhys is glad; it’d be hard to enjoy the view with the pesky hologram perched on his shoulder.

“What do you think?” Patch’s voice is quiet, like she’s afraid of breaking the serenity around them.

“Of what?” He keeps his voice low, too. Just a gentle murmur, matching the quietness of Patch’s own question. He aims it towards her, but stays staring up at the stars. The big H in the sky doesn’t look as foreboding as it usually does.

“Of… Pandora. Like… Is it what you imagined it to be?”

He doesn’t know quite how to respond, at first. He’s sort of afraid he’ll say something to ruin the moment, like say something unintentionally hurtful towards Pandorans. As he has done many, _many_ times before. _(How was he supposed to know what was offensive and what wasn’t?)_

“No,” he says, and for once he tries thinking about what he’s going to say before he says it. “I mean, I knew it was dangerous. And _God_ is it dangerous, but I wasn’t expecting it to be so… beautiful.”

“Beautiful?” Her arm shifts against his, and he feels the way she drags her legs up, wraps her arms around her knees. “Didn’t think some kinda Hyperion stooge such as yourself would call Pandora beautiful.”

“It is,” he says insistently, glancing down at her. She’s looking out over the landscape, soft smile on her face. “Up at the Hyperion station there really isn’t much to look at except for Pandora, and maybe some posters and plastic plants.”

She hums at that. “That sounds kinda sucky.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, nodding along. He turns his head back to the view in front of them. “But really, I’m serious. There’s a lot of… nice looking things here. The sky, the plants, the sunset. Even the damn rocks look better than I thought they would.” She snickers at that, and it’s not what he was going for but it still fills him with warmth. It spurs him on, knowing that she’s listening.

“The mountains and the water, and…” he pauses in his ramblings, voice going a bit softer. “The people.”

He only realises once he’s said it that he’s angled his head down at her, and her eyes are big and blue and looking right at him. Loose strands of hair hang down over her eyebrows, and he wants so badly to reach a hand up and tuck them back behind her ear. The heat on his face is definitely a blush. Crap. She can definitely see it.

But there’s pink on her face, too, more than just the usual light smatter of blood or dirt. If he thought it was quiet, it’s almost silent now. His heartbeat is heavy in his chest. They’re both frozen, suspended in time.

“Uh,” he says, somehow even more aware of the way their arms are touching, fingertips brushing each other. He forces himself to tear his gaze away from her pink face and back to the purple mountains around them. “Sorry. That was weird. I didn’t mean- I mean, I meant it. You aren’t _not_ beautiful, but –“

He stops himself when he feels a hand brush against his jaw. Patch’s fingers are surprisingly soft for a Pandoran, but he can feel callouses on her fingertips as they tremble on his face.

“Patch?” He turns back towards her, uncertainty in his voice, because he _really_ hopes he hasn’t messed this up, and that she isn’t going to draw her hand back and slap him across the face –

But then she’s leaning forward and soft, dry lips are pressed against his. He’s frozen, because he was not expecting that, and Patch isn’t moving either. Just staying there, with her mouth against him, fingertips still trembling but now cupping his jaw with certainty. There’s something childish about it, the way she’s holding herself in place and not doing much else. But then he presses back against her, gently, because Patch might be Pandoran but she’s small and cute and her lips are so _soft_. It’s just a peck, but it’s enough for Patch, because she moves back up to meet him and it’s so sweet that Rhys thinks he might just explode.

His hand, the human one, shifts over until it’s resting on top of hers, and then stroking up her arm slowly until he reaches her shoulder. He wants to go further, wants to hold her face and stroke her cheek, but she pulls away and they both let out a breath that neither of them knew they were holding.

Patch’s hand is still on his jaw, and their noses are only inches apart. Her pupils are so big, deep black surrounded by a ring of angelic blue. Her eyelashes flutter and it’s like his heart skips a beat. If Rhys focuses enough, he swears he can see the galaxy in her eyes.

“I uh- I w-wanna do that again,” Patch says, and her voice out of nowhere is enough to make Rhys laugh shakily. She laughs too, thumb stroking over his cheek, and it reminds him that his own hand is perched on her shoulder.

“Um… Can I?” He gestures with his hand towards her face, and she nods enthusiastically, shuffling around a bit until they’re both properly faced towards each other. He tries to stop himself from shaking as he places his hand on her cheek, and as soon as he touches warm skin it’s like something inside him has settled. It feels like he belongs here, holding onto her, their warm breaths mingling together in the fresh Pandoran air.

This time, he’s the one to lean in first, watching as Patch closes her eyes once she realises what’s happening. They’re both ready for it, moving their lips together insistently, breathing through their noses, cherishing the way they seem to fit together. He feels her other hand move slowly up his body until it reaches his torso, and it remains there, clutched in his shirt and pressing against his chest. He takes it as a cue to move his metal arm until its situated around her, pulling her closer. Patch smiles into the kiss, flattening her palm against him, and he should have expected the playful nip of teeth against his bottom lip.

He’s about to reprimand her when he instead decides to take the opportunity to kiss her deeper, sliding his tongue along the softness of her lips, moving his hand around to cup the back of her head. His fingers are probably tangled in her hair but he doesn’t care, all he can think about is how kissing her is intoxicating. Her tongue presses against his and he opens up for her, letting her press forward insistently and take whatever she wants from him. His heart won’t stop racing. She’s going to be the death of him, he’s sure of it.

She drags her tongue along the bottom of his teeth and he feels a whimper bubble up in the back of his throat, and she’s grinning again and they both have to pull away for air. They don’t go far, though, still tangled up in eachother. The hand in her hair loosens up, but the arm around her back remains, and she seems more than content to just stay where she is. Her fingers curl loosely around the collar of his shirt. Now that they’re in such close proximity, Rhys can’t help but notice how clean she smells.

“Um…”

“What is it?” he asks, hoping that whatever she’s about to say isn’t going to hurt like hell. Because he hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself before, but he _really_ likes Patch and right now, he’s _really_ hoping that whatever just happened isn’t going to be a one-time only deal.

“My leg is cramping…”

“Oh.”

He moves his arms until the two of them are facing outwards again, like they were a few minutes ago, when they had just been looking at the stars and they had only been companions, friends. Two losers stuck on a caravan together. He thinks that maybe that’ll be it, and Patch will say goodbye and jump down off the van. But he feels her fingers on his arm, nervous but sure, and they curl around his palm until they’re holding hands.

Out of everything that’s happened tonight, for some reason, that’s what makes him blush the most. He thinks that the warm, fuzzy feeling nestled deep within his chest is something close to contentedness. If that’s even a word. Probably.

The fire ahead of them is still lit, their friends all seated around it, and it doesn’t look like they’re aware of Rhys or Patch sitting together on the caravan. It’s getting late, though, and Rhys hopes that they’d eventually be worried that he went missing or something.

“Should we go join them?” he asks, metal thumb stroking the back of her hand.

“Not yet,” she answers, and shifts around until her head rests on his shoulder. “I think I just wanna stay like this. Just for a bit.”

She squeezes his hand, and he squeezes back. They breathe out together, slowly, and the stars twinkle in the deep purple sky.

 


End file.
